Custom Trade Functions
The following NPCs receive trades that we have customized to fill gaps where needed. More to come in the future. Shemo - Port Jeuno (H-8) Customized to compensate for the lack of use for Kindred Crests and High Kindred Crests. You can now exchange them for Beastmen's Seals and Kindred Seals. * Trade: 1x Kindred's Crest to receive 2x Beastmen's Seal * Trade: 2x High Kindred's Crest to receive 2x Kindred's Seal Ryoma - Norg (H-8) * Trade: Sarutobi Kyahan or Fuma Kyahan to receive Fuma Sune-ate Yurim - Tavnazian Safehold (J-8) * Trade: All 8 elemental obis (listed below) to receive Hachirin-no-obi (combines effects of all 8 other obis). ** Korin Obi ** Anrin Obi ** Karin Obi ** Hyorin Obi ** Furin Obi ** Dorin Obi ** Rairin Obi ** Suirin Obi Obtaining Guild Points in @craft Sometimes the regular NPCs don't work for obtaining GP. We made it so you can get limitless GP in @craft, just by crafting certain items you make yourself. See below for details, and the @craft page for more information on the zone itself. You can trade multiples of the same item. FYI: in the near future, a daily cap of 10k GP points will be placed on these NPCs. Smithing * Trade: Bilbo to receive 300 Smithing GP * Trade: Bilbo +1 to receive 400 Smithing GP * Trade: Mythril Pick to receive 500 Smithing GP * Trade: Mythril Pick +1 to receive 600 Smithing GP * Trade: Bastard Sword to receive 700 Smithing GP * Trade: Bastard Sword +1 to receive 800 Smithing GP Goldsmithing * Trade: Silver Hairpin to receive 300 Goldsmithing GP * Trade: Silver Hairpin +1 to receive 400 Goldsmithing GP * Trade: Mythril Ring to receive 500 Goldsmithing GP * Trade: Mythril Ring +1 to receive 600 Goldsmithing GP * Trade: Torque to receive 700 Goldsmithing GP * Trade: Torque +1 to receive 800 Goldsmithing GP Cooking * Trade: Vegetable Gruel to receive 300 Cooking GP * Trade: Medicinal Gruel to receive 400 Cooking GP * Trade: Apple Pie to receive 500 Cooking GP * Trade: Apple Pie +1 to receive 600 Cooking GP * Trade: Chamomile Tea to receive 700 Cooking GP * Trade: Healing Tea to receive 800 Cooking GP Alchemy (items changing soon) * Trade: Potion+1 to receive 300 Alchemy GP * Trade: Potion +2 to receive 400 Alchemy GP * Trade: Ether +1 to receive 500 Alchemy GP * Trade: Ether +2 to receive 600 Alchemy GP * Trade: Hi-Potion +1 to receive 700 Alchemy GP (Any of the 3 crafts will net the same result) * Trade: Hi-Potion +2 to receive 800 Alchemy GP (Any of the 3 crafts will net the same result) Woodworking * Trade: Harp to receive 300 Woodworking GP * Trade: Harp +1 to receive 400 Woodworking GP * Trade: Rose Wand to receive 500 Woodworking GP * Trade: Rose Wand +1 to receive 600 Woodworking GP * Trade: Battle Fork to receive 700 Woodworking GP * Trade: Battle Fork +1 to receive 800 Woodworking GP Clothcraft * Trade: Heko Obi to receive 300 Clothcraft GP * Trade: Heko Obi +1 to receive 400 Clothcraft GP * Trade: Wool Bracers to receive 500 Clothcraft GP * Trade: Wool Bracers +1 to receive 600 Clothcraft GP * Trade: Silk Cloak to receive 700 Clothcraft GP * Trade: Silk Cloak +1 to receive 800 Clothcraft GP Leathercraft * Trade: Dhalmel Mantle to receive 300 Leathercraft GP * Trade: Dhalmel Mantle +1 to receive 400 Leathercraft GP * Trade: Cuir Bouilli to receive 500 Leathercraft GP * Trade: Cuir Bouilli +1 to receive 600 Leathercraft GP * Trade: Marid Belt to receive 700 Leathercraft GP * Trade: Marid Belt +1 to receive 800 Leathercraft GP Bonecraft *Trade: Beetle Mask to receive 300 Bonecraft GP *Trade: Beetle Mask +1 to receive 400 Bonecraft GP *Trade: Carapace Gorget to receive 500 Bonecraft GP *Trade: Blue Gorget to receive 600 Bonecraft GP *Trade: Coral Hairpin to receive 700 Bonecraft GP *Trade: Merman's Hairpin to receive 800 Bonecraft GP